Vegeta
Vegeta (jap.ベジータ [Bejjita], pl. Wegeta) - jedna z głównych postaci serii. Saiyanin, książę planety Vegeta, przybył na Ziemię w celu podbicia jej, zdobycia nieśmiertelnośc. Lecz jego plan nie powiódł się bo Ziemianom udało się go powstrzymać. Przez długi czas był czarnym charakterem serii, jednak z czasem stał się dobry (lecz jak to Vegeta, dobry... ale nie do końca) i pomagał innym bohaterom sagi tłumacząc to iż duma Saiyanina nie pozwala mu stać obojętnie. Potrafił poświęcić życie, by obronić Ziemię i jej mieszkańców. Ożenił się z Ziemianką Bulmą i miał z nią dwójkę dzieci Trunksa i Brę. Był jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół i najgorszych wrogów Gokū. Zawsze z nim rywalizował. W dzieciństwie Vegety Gdy miał około 9 lat już był jednym z najsilniejszych Saiyan i bez problemu rozprawiał się z Saibaimanami. Codziennie thumb|Młody Vegetapodbijał planety dla swojego pana (Freezera), lecz pewnego dnia on Nappa i Raditz wyruszyli na misję jak co dzień, a pod ich nieobecność Freezer zniszczył planetę Vegetę wmawiając im że uderzył w nią meteoryt. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Po tym jak Gokū zabił jednego z jego towarzyszy - Raditza Vegeta wraz z Nappą wyruszyli na Ziemię, w celu zdobycia nieśmiertelności za sprawą Smoczych Kul, pomszczenia Raditza i podbicia i sprzedania Ziemi. Stoczył tam trudną walkę, w której omal nie stracił życia. Później postanowił zdobyć Smocze Kule z Namek. Gdy tylko Freezer dowiedział się o tym, że istnieje możliwość ziszczenia każdego życzenia sam wybrał się na Namek. Frezer Saga Po przybyciu na Namek zaczął pustoszyć wioski tamtejszej ludności.Bez skrupułów zabijał Nameczan ale także walczył z ludźmi Freezera. Zabił Kiwiego, Dodorię, Appla, Zarbona oraz Golda. Próbował zabić Freezera, lecz nie mógł zadać mu ani jednego ciosu. Po śmierci tyrana zamieszkał na Ziemi w Capsule Corporation. Ożenił się z Bulmą i miał z nią syna Trunksa i córkę Brę. Garlic Junior Saga W tej sadze nie odegrał żadnej większej roli, ponieważ akurat szukał Gokū w kosmosie i niszczył resztki armii Freezera. Cell Saga Mirai no Trunks Saga Freezer (po odbudowaniu) jako półandroid przybywa wraz z swym ojcem Cold Daio na Ziemię aby się zemścić na Gokū. Gokū nie wrócił jeszcze z kosmosu więc niema kto obronić ziemi. Vegeta i Piccolo Daimaō Junior jako najsilniejsi Wojownicy Z chcą zaatakować okupantów gdy nagle pojawia się Trunks z przyszłości i pozbywa się obu złych. Vegeta zdumiony nie wierzy że jest jeszcze jakiś Super Saiyanin za wyjątkiem Gokū. Jinzo Ningen Saga Saga zaczyna się przybyciem androidów #19 i #20. Chory Gokū wyzywa do walki jednego z nich i przegrywa. Wkracza Super Saiyanin Vegeta (osiągnął ten poziom trenując w statku kosmicznym Capsule Corporation, o sile przyciągania równej 300 G.) i po krótkiej walce wykańcza Androida #19. Fukanzendesu cell Saga Osiągnął dostatecznie duży poziom aby wykończyc Cella lecz nie chciał łatwego zwycięztwa. Przez jego pychę Cell wchłonął Androida #18. Kanseisasemasu Cell Saga Został pokonany przez maksymalnie "ulepszonego" Cella i zaczął trening do Cell Game w Room of Spirit and Time. Nie osiągnął dostatecznej siły by mierzyć się z Cellem. Cell Games Saga Walczył w turnieju mutanta, lecz pregrał z jego małym tworami - Cell Junior. Majin Bū Saga thumbPotem został opanowany przez Babidiego. Walczył z grubym Bū i poświęcił własne życie. Niestety na darmo. Potem Enma-Daio wypuścił Vegetę z piekła, by pomógł Son Gokū pokonać demona. Dzięki Potara Earring Fusion połączył się z kumplem tworząc Vegetto. Wkrótce fuzja się rozpadła, a Vegeta nie wrócił już do piekła. DBZ Film 5 Podczas oblężenia Coolera Vegeta najprawdopodobniej trenuje do spotkania z Androidami. DBZ Film 6 W filmie kinowym #6 Vegeta pojawia się niespodziewanie i ratuje Sona przed śmiercią z rąk Metal Coolera. Później razem toczą długą walkę z wyżej wymienionym i ostatecznie ponoszą porażkę ( po zniszczeniu 1 Metal Coolera pojawia się kolejnych tysiąc). W finale pomaga zniszczyć gwiazdę i ostatecznie unicestwić Coolera. DBZ Film 7 Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! DBZ Film 8 Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! DBZ Film 9 Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! DBZ Film 12 Pierwszy raz w filmie widzimy Vegetę gdy przychodzi Gokū (który walczył z Janembą) z pomocą. Jednak ani Gokū, ani Vegeta nie są w stanie pokonać potwora. Po namowie Gokū obaj decydują się na fuzję. Pierwsza fuzja nie udaje się gdyż Vegeta nie wyprostował palców, przez co wychodzi z tego nieudana wersja Gogety. Dopiero za drugim razem bohaterom udaje się scalić w formę doskonałą. Gogeta w SSJ2 pokonuje Janembę, po czym zombie znowu wracają na drugi świat. Na koniec Gokū żegna się z Vegetą, który (najwyraźniej) powraca do piekła.' thumb|left|Vegeta, próbujący walczyć z Janembąthumb|Vegeta i Gokū scaleni w Gogetę DBZ Film 13 W tym filmie Vegeta pojawia się niespodziewanie, ratując Gohana przed Hildegarnem. Po tym próbuje walczyć z potworem, lecz zostaje przez niego odrzucony. Ostatnia scena, w której widzimy Vegetę, to gdy Trunks otrzymuje miecz od Tapiona,a Vegeta siedzi w tle. thumb|Vegeta, atakujący Hildegarnathumb|left|Vegeta osłaniający pracowników biura przed potworem DBZ OAV 1 Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! DBZ Plan likwidacji Saiyan Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! DBZ Shonen Jump OAV Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga Został opanowany przez Babyego, przyjął formę Golden Ôzaru i walczył z Gokū pod kontrolą Tsufulianina. Super 17 Saga W tej sadze Vegeta opracował nowy cios Final Shine ale i on nie pozwolił mu wygrać z Super 17. Saga Evil Shen Long Walczył on z Li Shen Longiem pod postacią Super Saiya-jina 4 - transformując się dzięki Bulmie, lecz nawet w tej formie nie dał mu rady. Potem dzięki technice Fusion Dance stworzył z Son Gokū silnego Gogetę. Ciekawostki *Jego imię pochodzi od angielskiego słowa "vegetable", które oznacza warzywo *Jest pierwszym wojownikiem który zaprezentował poziom USSJ *W ciągu całego DB nosił 5 różnych rodzajów pancerza bojowego *Był piątym po Nappie i Królu Vegecie i Panbukinie i Paragasie znanym nam Saiyaninem, który zapuścił wąsy co jest sprzeczne z zasadą, że od czasu narodzin Saiyanom nie rosną włosy (seria GT) *W serii GT kiedy książę Saiyan chce osiągnąć poziom SSJ4 potrzebuje do tego celu ogona by zmienić się w Golden Ôzaru. Bulma wypowiada wtedy zdanie: "Vegeta nigdy nie miał ogona". Jest to nieprawdą. Vegeta przybywając na Ziemię miał ogon, tylko że odciął mu go Yajirobē. Co ciekawe, po wyleczeniu się w bazie Freezera, Saiyanin powiedział, "że ogon z czasem odrośnie" lecz nigdy tego nie pokazano. Jest to tym bardziej dziwne, bo w najmniej spodziewanych momentach ogony odrastały zarówno Gokū (DB) jak i Gohanowi (DBZ). *Vegeta nigdy sam nie pokonał żadnego znaczącego przeciwnika, choć parokrotnie miał na to szanse. *W trakcie emisji Dragon Ball Z w Japonii Vegeta uzyskał tytuł "najprzystojniejszego bohatera DB". Zaraz po nim znalazl się Piccolo, a na trzecim miejscu Gokū. ja:ベジータ Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:postacie